Cartoon Network Original Series and Movies
Cartoon Network has produced original animation since The Moxy Show, and here is a list of shows and movies from their history. Shows that no longer air on Cartoon Network are marked with an asterisk. Original Series Pre-Cartoon Cartoon Era 1993 * The Moxy Show (1993-2000) * 1994 * Space Ghost: Coast to Coast (April 15, 1994-May 31, 2008) Cartoon Cartoons 1995 * The What-A-Cartoon! Show (Later known as The Cartoon Cartoon Show) (February 20, 1995-present) 1996 * Dexter's Laboratory (April 28, 1996-December 10, 1999, November 16, 2001-November 20, 2003)* 1997 * Johnny bravo (1997-2004) * * Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) * * I Am Weasel (1997-1999) * 1998 * The Powerpuff Girls (November 18, 1998 – March 25, 2005)* 1999 * Ed, Edd n Eddy (January 4, 1999 - November 8, 2009) * Mike, Lu & Og (1999-2000) * * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) 2000 * Sheep in the Big City (2000-2002) * 2001 * Grim and Evil (August 24th, 2001 – October 18th, 2002) * * Time Squad (2001-2003) * 2002 * Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2008) * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (2002-2003) * 2003 * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2003-2008) * Evil Con Carne (2003-2004) * Other Original Series 2001 * Samurai Jack (August 10, 2001 - September 25, 2004) * 2004 * Megas XLR (May 1, 2004 - January 15, 2005) * * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (August 13, 2004 – May 3, 2009)* * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (November 19, 2004 - June 22, 2007) * 2005 * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (May 30, 2005 - December 6, 2006) * * Camp Lazlo (July 8, 2005 - March 27, 2008) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (December 26, 2005 - November 27, 2008) * Ben 10 (December 27, 2005 – May 2, 2008) 2006 * Squirrel Boy (May 27, 2006 - September 27, 2007)* * Class of 3000 (November 3, 2006 – May 25, 2008)* 2007 * Out of Jimmy's Head (September 14, 2007 – May 29, 2008)* * Chowder (November 2, 2007 - present) 2008 * Ben 10: Alien Force (April 18, 2008 - April 23, 2010) * * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (June 5, 2008 – present) * The Secret Saturdays (October 3, 2008 - Present) * 2009 (the worst shows ever) * BrainRush (June 20, 2009 – July 22, 2009) * * The Othersiders (June 17, 2009 - October 30, 2009) * * Destroy Build Destroy (June 20, 2009 – present) * * Bobb'e Says (August 19, 2009 – September 23, 2009) * 2010 * Adventure Time (April 5, 2010 - present) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (April 23, 2010 - March 31, 2012) * * Generator Rex (April 23, 2010 - January 7, 2013) * * Sym-Bionic Titan (September 17, 2010 - April 9, 2011) * * Robotomy (October 25, 2010 - January 24, 2011) * Tower Prep (October 16, 2010 - December 28, 2010) * * Regular Show (September 6, 2010 - present) 2011 * The Problem Solverz (April 4, 2011 - March 30, 2013) * The Amazing World of Gumball (May 9, 2011 - present) * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (August 1, 2011 - March 30, 2013) 2012 * Level Up! (TV series) (January 24, 2012 - February 19, 2013) * * DC Nation Shorts (March 3, 2012 - present) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (May 28, 2012 - present) * Ben 10: Omniverse (August 1, 2012 - present) * Incredible Crew (December 31, 2012 - present) 2013 * Steven Universe (TBA Summer 2013) * Uncle Grandpa (TBA 2013) * I Heart Tuesdays (TNA 2013) * Clarence (TBA 2013) Original Movies 23 made-for-TV movies have aired on Cartoon Network. Except for Party Wagon, which was a pilot for a scrapped series, these films are, in effect, movie-length special episodes of Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory, Camp Lazlo, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Teen Titans, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Ben 10. Also among the original movies is Cartoon Network's first original live-action movie, Re-Animated, with the second and third live-action movies, Ben 10: Race Against Time and Ben 10: Alien Force, airing in 2007 and 2009, respectively. * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (aired December 10, 1999) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (aired November 3, 2001) * Party Wagon (aired February 27, 2004) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (aired August 13, 2004) * Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. (aired August 11, 2006) * Class of 3000: Home (aired November 3, 2006) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (aired November 23, 2006) * Re-Animated (aired December 8, 2006) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip (aired January 14, 2007) * Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? (aired February 18, 2007) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (aired March 30, 2007) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (aired July 6, 2007) * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (aired August 10, 2007) * Ben 10: Race Against Time (aired November 21, 2007) * Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (aired January 21, 2008) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (aired May 25, 2008) * The Secret Saturdays: The Kur Stone (aired October 3, 2008) * Underfist: Halloween Bash (aired October 12, 2008) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination (aired November 27, 2008) * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (aired September 13, 2009) * ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (aired November 8, 2009) * Ben 10: Alien Swarm (aired November 25, 2009) * Firebreather (November 24, 2010) (TV-PG-V) * Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (November 20, 2011) * Level Up (November 23, 2011) (TV-PG-V) * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (March 23, 2012) (TV-Y7-FV) External links * Official website Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cartoon Network TV Series